cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaalbar Tokocharger
Zaalbar Tokocharger "'technically' ''is just another way of breaking the rules. Either you obey the rule, or you dont." -- Zaalbar Tokocharger Zaalbar Tokocharger (aka Zaal) was a talented Jedi Knight and general during the Clone Wars. Like most Twi'leks, Zaal preferred diplomacy over voilence, but dont underestemate him, when it comes to it, he is a deadly foe. Zaal was one of the few Jedi ever to weild a red lightsaber, and once did have an encounter with the dark side of the force... In The Begining 43 BBY Zaal wasn't even two when it happend. the Trandoshan pirates attacked his home planet, Ryloth. Destroying anything in thier path, the Trandoshan were ruthless killers. The Trandosha n attacked his house early in the morning when he was still asleep. Zaal was woken by his mother, Amiee, before the Trandoshan could find them. they exited through the back door, and jumped on the speeder as Zaal's father ran out the door. But right behind him was a trandoshan pirate armed with a modified T-16 blaster rifle. Zaal could sence his father say ''run! ''through his ''Lekku, head tails that Twi'leks could send messages to each other. And then the Trandoshan shot him. NO! yelled Amiee, starting up the speeder. When the Trandoshan turned to them, Amiee raced away in the speeder, one hand holding Zaal on, the other hand steering. Amiee was crying over the loss of he husband as they drove away, but was joyed that the trandoshan had not gotten her only son, Zaal. He and his mother were racing through the forest when they find a small cave. Amiee put Zaal in the cave and rides away on the speeder. After a few hours a Jedi knight comes along. the Jedi sensed Zaal in the cave and came over. "Well hi there, young one." said the jedi night. "Now you beter come along quickly, before more Trandoshans come over." Once they got to a safe place, the Jedi introduced himself as Quinlan Vos and another young blue Twi'lek by the name of Aayla Secura. Zaal was to young to understand much of this, but he knew enough to be afraid. The next morning, Master Vos started towards his ship, the Killing Star. He now had two force sencitive younglings on his hands, and he needed to get them to Coruscant. Zaal and his new freind, Aayla were caried by Master Vos to the Killing Star, but then Vos suddely stoped. "Stay here, my young freids." Vos said as he set us down. He then puled out his lightsaber, but did not ignite it. He crept forward, slowly making sure he made no sound. he then spoted the two trandoshans talking. "What is our progress, Dheeb?" Said presumably the general. "We have taken over the capital city, sir, but the Republic's forces are holding us there." replied the second Trandoshan. The general then said "well, push them back, or i will strip you of your rank!" He then turned and activated a holocomm. "Get the troops redy for Felucia. We will attack there in exactly one standerd week." said the general into the holocomm. "Yes sir." replied the Trandoshan on the holocomm. The general then shut off the holocomm, and put it on his tool belt. Master Vos quicklu hurried back to us and picked us up. He then went a good distance the Trandoshans and started running towars the Killing Star. Once we got there, Master Vos started up the ship and they flew into space. Master Vos then activated the ship's comm unit. "Inform the republic that the Trandoshans will attack Felucia in one standared week. The clone then replied in a simple "Yes sir. but-- forces--ryloth..." the clone was interuppted by static. "Some one is jamming our signal!" yelled Vos. Suddenly the Killing Star shok voilently, and then Vos saw it. The Trandoshan battleship. there was no way The Killing Star could stay and fight back, they would be blown to oblivion before they could pull the trigger. They had one option: Evasive action. The Killing Star blasted into hyperspace, and Zaal watched the stars as they turn into a streak of light, amazed. Master Vos takes Zaal and Aayla to Coruscant and star thier traning as a jedi.... (i willadd more to this later) Crafting Mistake 30 BBY The Choosing 33 BBY around life day Zaal had been at the temple for about ten years now and was redy to become a padawan. He was practicing his saber skills against his togruta freind, Lan Phaseripper. "Good, Lanny, but not quite good enough." said Zaal. "Hey, im just warming up." replied Lan. "And what if i said i was just warming up too? What you gonna do then?" taunted Zaal. "Come on, Zaal, you are beter than Master Yoda. Give me a break." complained Lan. "Ok, fine, but i aint that good. One more round." replied Zaal. "You are impossibly stuborn, one more, thats it." said Lan. and they begun to duel. "Ok, Ok, you win." Lan panted. "Oh, fine . You give up too easly, in a real duel, you aint gonna--" Zaal was interuppted by lan. "Live, you tell me this every time." "well it's true." replied Zaal. "i know, and that is why i train with you." Lan said. "Alright, lets go. it is getting late, got to go to our quarters." said Zaal. "Good idea." agreed Lan. When Zaal got there Master Windo was waiting. "Zaal, the council want to speek with you." said Windo. "Really?" said Zaal excitedly. "Of corse." replied Windo. "Folow me." And so they went to the Jedi Council. Zaal walks to the middle of the room and Master Windo to his seat. "Skilled, you are." said Master Yoda. "time, it is, for you become a padawan learner. A master, we have for you. Master Tru Veld." "I cant wait to meet him!" exclamed Zaal. "Tommorrow, meet him you will. now, back to your quarters you must go." said Master Yoda. "Thank you, Master." Zaal then raced to Lan's quarter to tell him the good news. "Lan! Lan! Gess what!! I am an apprentice now!" yelled Zaal. "What! no way!" Lan yelled back. "Yes way!" said zaal. "who is your new master?" asked Lan. "Tru Veld." i told him." "I hear he went on some missions as a padawan with Skywalker." Lan said. "I get to meet him tommorrow." said Zaal. "Can i come to?" asked Lan "Sure!" Zaal Said. "That is the best Life Day present ever!" said Lan. "sure is, Lan, sure is. Good night my freind." said Zaal. The next morning, Zaal was up early egar to meet his new master. (kinda corney huh? XD well, im still working on it) Ambush on Ansion 34 BBY Zaal had clearly proven his saber skills against some of the Jedi masters, and other padawans and was about to test his skills against master Skywalker. He walked into the training room to warm up before his duel. But, of corse, Master Skywalker didnt need to, you had to be ready for a duel when most unprepared. After a quarter hour, Master Skywalker walks in. Zaal bows in respect, and Skywalker nods in aknowlegment. Zaal gets into position. "I'm ready, are you?" Zaal taunts. "I hear you're saber skills rivial mine, lets test that" Anikin replied. Anikin alows Zaal to get the first attack, but was not about to take it easy. Zaal comes down with a side sweep, but Anikin blocked it to wasy. "Time to go for somthing more complicated." Zaal thought. Zaal then does a quick stab, which you cant parry, so Anikin side steps. Zaal then swings a head strike, takes a low swing, then jumps over Anikin, swinging at his head once more. An unexpected move, but Anikin was not thrown off guard. Anikin spins around to face Zaal. "well done." Anikin said, as Zaal went in for another swing. Zaal felt a presence approaching, but did not lose focus on Master Skywalker. Hoping doubtly that this cought Skywalker off guard. Zaal takes another side swing, but before the blades connect, he turns the other direction, completing a three-sixty spin,which was a very hard, but effective. move, and the blade, supprisingly, contacted with Master Skywalker. The presence Zaal had felt earlier was Master Yoda. "impressive, most impressive, young Tokocharger." Master Yoda said. "Thank you Master." Zaal replied bowing. "undeniable skills, you have. Skills we may need on Ansion. Overwhelming the Dark side of the force is on Antar. Meet us in the councill room in exactly one standard hour, you will." Master Yoda said. Zaal replied with a slight nod and said "Yes Master." Zaal then turns to Master Skywalker and siad "Thank you for this opertunity tp train against you, Master." Skywalker noded."It was my pleasure." He said. and walked away with Master Yoda. Zaal ran off to his quarters to clean up for his meeting with the council. The Jedi council room was a big round room, twelve chairls arranged in a circle. Zaal had been in this room before, but not very often. he walked in to find Master Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Zaal's master, Tru Veld, walked in just in time. "Trubble, we have on Ansion." yoda said. "The dark sode of the force is supprisingly strong there, and we need you to go and put an end to it." put in Master Windo. "Our troops have been slaughterd by lightsaber, not blaster. We fear that some force weilding beings are hiding around the city tatch'glok, an abandond city that very few know about." Master Kenobi said. "Go, you will, to Ansion. Find these force users, you must." Yoda said. "Some one with the capibility to take down an entire legion of our best troops must have training in the jedi arts." Plo Koon added. "Go under cover as mercinaries to Ansion. The force users may, or may not be fooled, but it's worth a shot." Master Kenobi said. "Thank you, Masters." Zaal said bowing and walked out with his master. Master Sywalker and Ahsoka, however, stayed behind. Zaal ran off to his quarters once again. He did, in fact, hace some mercenary gear. Zaal was ready to leave in an instant. He then went to tell his freind Lan Phaseripper that he was going on a mission to Ansion. after that he borded a defender class ship with his master. they were early, so studied the controls and the ship to kind of get a feel of what they would be flying in. After about a half standard hour, Master Skywalker, and Ahsoka walked in. Before Anikin could claim to pilot the ship, Zaal shouted "I get to pilot this thing until we reach hyperspace!" Zaal had never piloted a star ship, but he had used a speeder bike, and used the Temples flight simulators. "Master Skywalker, i need you to co-pilot this. i have never piloted a real ship, so i need a skilled pilot with me." Zaal told Anikin. "Well, first things first, if we are going to go anyw here, first we need to power up the engins." Skywalker said sarcastically "Patience, i was getting to that, Master." Zaal responded as he reached to the ignition switch. The engins rumbled as they powerd up. Zaal then throttled the controls and blasted off to space. "Now enter the coordinates for Ansion." Anikin told Zaal. "Already on it." Zaal replied. He punched in the coordinates, and sent the ship into hyperspace. Zaal stood up from his chair, and said "That was easy. I've finnially piloted my first starship." Anikin then replied "And you did well. I couldent of done better my self. ok, ok, i lied, i can do beter. But you did pretty good for a first timer." Zaal walked back to the refresher to get a drink, then walked back to the bridge. After a moment of unbearable silence, Zaal broke in and said "What do you think we will run into when we reach Ansion?" The Jedi thought for a moment. "I have no ideam but what ever it is, it somthing we can handle." Anikin said reassuringly. suddenly the ship was pulled out of hyperspace. "we cant be there yet, we just enterd hyperspace," Zaal said. "Pirates." Ahsoka said "Zaal, you get the right turret, i'll get the left." She said Quickly. Master Skywalker hops into the pilot seat, and Master Tru Veld grabbed the co-pilot seat. it was silent for a second, then the holocomm buzzed on. "shut down your ship, or be destroyed. we will bored your ship ant take all valuable items, including droids." said a crackley voice. "Oh dear" C-3PO said. "dont worry Threepo, they wont take you." Anikin told the droid. "Very well, your ship will be destroyd" the holocomm said. "Not on my watch." replied Anikin, and took the ship into evasive manuvers. "our fire power in no match for it's sheilds, but i did modify our own sheild generator, so we may stand a beter chance." Anikin told the padawans. The Pirate battleship sent out its fighters, and the padawans took fire. one... two... three starfighters already down. "Good aim, keep it up!" Anikin. unexpectedly a lucky EMP missle made a strike. The entire ship, including Threepo shut down. The pirate ship used a tractor beam to pull the ship into the docking bay. Zaal and Ahsoka Run to the Bridge. A defense turrett lowers from the celing of the docking bay and points it's self at the Jedi's ship. The holocomm buzed again. "I will give you another chance, but you will abide by our rules." the Pirate said. Zaal looked throught the windsheild of the ship to find that many trandoshan pirates closing in around thier ship. Zaal rememberd one of the Trandoshans, the one that killed his father. Master Veld opend the ship entrance . Zaal secured his lightsaber to his belt, but he kept it out of sight. "Out of the ship!" yelled one of the trandoshans. Zaal hesitated, but folowd along as the masters walked out. After a few minutes the Trandoshan walked out with nothing other than Threepo. "where are you credits?" he asked. "You are mecernaries, are you not? Tell me where you credits are, or the girl dies." he said as he pointed his blaster at Ahsoka. "We are indeed mercinaries, but our credits are not abord this ship." Master Veld told the greedy reptile. "The droid and the ship is ours. If you dont comply with our rules, you all will die, and this time there is no second chance." He told them. "Not a chance." Master Veld replied. "You have chosen death." the Trandoshan said excitedly. "You will let us go with the droid and our ship." Master Skywalker said nudging out with the force to pursuade him. "You can go. take your droid with you." the Trandoshan said hypnotised. "Thank you, mister Trandoshan." Master Veld said. "Boshk, not Mister Trandoshan." He replied. The other Trandoshans looked baffled at Boshk's decision, unaware of the Jedi mind trick. The Jedi borded thier ship, powerd up the engin, and blasted off into space. Zaal uas very uneasy untill they finally blasted into hyperspace. He wasnt afraid, but disturbed. he remembers thoes Trandoshan pirates very will. He doesnt remember anything else from his childhood life, only the Trandoshans. "I know thoes pirstes." Zaal said after a while. "What? You've never left Coruscant, how can you know them?. Ahsoka asked. "They killed my father. i dont know about my mother, but i think they got her to. Master Vos found me, and saved me from the attack." Zaal replied. "I never thought i would see thoes filthy reptiles again. Its a small universe." There was a moment of silence after that. "Excuse me, i have a meeting with the refresher." Zaal said as he got up. Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:Jedi Battle Class